


A Fresh Beginning

by venusinthenight



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asian-American Character, Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2013, Interracial Relationship, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is ready to begin 2014 fully immersed in her new city, and with a new love. (Spoiler-free for both fandoms.)</p><p>For Femslash Yuletide 2013, prompt #25: New Years.</p><p>Content notes: mention of a sex crime and murder, no details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Beginning

It has been three months since Sally's transfer from New Scotland Yard to the NYPD had gone through. Three months since she had received her green card and made the biggest move of her life. Three months since she had rid herself of "the freak" and John Watson, had said goodbye to Anderson and Lestrade. Three months since she had settled into her new post in Special Victims -- not her first choice of division, but there had been no openings in Homicide.

And yet, six weeks into her new post, she had her first taste of the Homicide division, her first glimpse of a different Sherlock Holmes, but also her first encounter with Joan Watson.

Joan.

Joan with her freckles, her impeccable dress sense, her medical know-how, her own deductive reasoning, and that beautiful black hair out of a shampoo advert.

The two teams had come together to investigate a rape-cum-murder of a young woman, barely into her twenties; she had been attending New York University on an arts scholarship and ended up being one of a serial rapist-murderer's latest conquests. While Sally had rolled her eyes at this new Sherlock Holmes who had suddenly entered her life, too reminiscent of the one she had gladly left behind in London, she had been captivated by Joan and her deductive skills, how unlike Sherlock's they were, that she didn't act like a bully, didn't dismiss her colleagues, and -- best of all -- the fact she had zero tolerance for her Sherlock's bullshit.

Three days after the rapist/killer had been apprehended, Sally had asked Joan out to celebrate.

By Thanksgiving weekend -- Sally's first, ever -- she and Joan had become an official couple, spending the time with Joan's family.

For Christmas Eve, Sally had come to the Brownstone, to celebrate with Joan, Sherlock, Ms. Hudson, Alfredo, and Randall, not to mention Clyde the Tortoise with his shell outlined in gold garland.

Now, Sally and Joan are on the roof of the Brownstone, on New Year's Eve, having left the same guests from Christmas Eve behind, downstairs. Sally had wanted to see the skyline from the rooftop; Joan had agreed to join her.

"It's so beautiful up here," Sally says after a moment's silence. "I had a view of the Thames from my flat, but nothing like this. And London doesn't have the same energy on New Year's Eve that New York does." She smiles, warmly. "I think the last time I was this excited about a new year was 1999 going into 2000."

"Yeah, that was a big deal that year," Joan agrees. "I actually went to Times Square that night with some of my classmates from medical school. It was so surreal, being there with all those people. And loud." She reaches for Sally's hand, which Sally accepts. "This is better."

"Can you see the ball drop from here?"

"Not really. Do you want to go back inside? We can watch it on TV, if you want to."

"No, that's quite alright. As you said, this is better." Sally leans in to kiss Joan on the cheek. In turn, Joan smiles and leans up and forward to give Sally a more intense one on the lips. "Happy New Year, Joan."

"Happy New Year."

"There's... something I want to ask you." Sally takes a deep breath, her exhalation making a cameo appearance in the night. "I think it's time you had your own place again, one that isn't restricted to a solitary, naked bedroom in a house that doesn't even belong to you. And," another deep breath, "it's time I had someone to share my flat with. It's too goddamn lonely in there, Joan. You could give it life. We could give it life, together. Will you move in with me?"

Sally watches as Joan's eyebrows raise in surprise, as she laughs an at-first uncomfortable laugh, as the cheers from Times Square and reverberate across the river. Then Joan's face turns back toward Sally's, more sombre before turning into a beautiful smile as she says, "I'd love to move in with you."

The two share another kiss just before the stomps of feet interrupt their moment. It's Alfredo.

"Hey, sorry about interrupting," he stammers, embarrassed. "Ms. Hudson just wants to know if either of you are coming back in. She's got some hot apple cider going 'round so we can have a toast."

"We'll be there in a moment," Joan replies, still smiling.

As Alfredo departs, the two women share a laugh, followed by another kiss before making their way inside.


End file.
